This invention relates generally to medical devices, and more particularly, to a deep muscle-stimulating device used to increase muscle metabolism, increase the lactic acid cycle and relieve pain.
Vibrating massaging devices are available on the market today; however, those devices suffer from many deficiencies. Many of the prior art massaging devices are bulky, get very hot, are noisy and/or are difficult to use for extended periods of time.